


Sensações

by NinaRicci (RedBaron)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, First Dates, Nervousness, Party, Slow Dancing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBaron/pseuds/NinaRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primeiras experiências com certos sentimentos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensações

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So This Is How It Feels](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/63312) by Utami. 



> NinaRicci: Eu gostaria de agradecer profundamente a autora, srta. Utami Irawati, por tão gentilmente nos deixar traduzir o trabalho dela.
> 
> Translated version: I'd like to thank profusely the original author, miss Utami Irawati, for so kindly allowing us to translate her work.

Mario desliga o motor do seu carro. Ele respira bem fundo, e expira bem devagar em um longo suspiro.

Com uma rápida checagem no seu relógio de pulso, ele descobre que está um tanto adiantado. Ele dá uma olhada na sua aparência no espelho retrovisor, se garantindo que ele está decente o suficiente.

Curioso, ele silenciosamente cogita consigo mesmo. Não é como se ele nunca tivesse ido a um encontro antes. É claro que ele já saiu com algumas mulheres antes.

Esse, é óbvio, não é o seu primeiro encontro. Mas, estranhamente, esse parece diferente. Essa é a primeira vez que ele está saindo com Ashley. E, de repente, ele se sente como um adolescente, saindo pela primeira vez com seu primeiro amor para o baile do colégio.

Mario sente como se seu estômago estivesse dando voltas, e a batida do seu coração começa a se apressar.

Então é assim que é o sentimento, de estar animado de encontrar alguém.

Ele respira fundo de novo, e abre a porta. A passos largos, ele sai do carro, e vai até a porta da casa. 

* * *

Com o seu coração ainda batendo forte contra a sua caixa torácica, Mario bate na porta. Não demora muito para que ele perceba o som de passos por detrás da porta. Mario começa a contar carneirinhos, só porque ele precisa de alguma coisa para se acalmar. Ele pode ouvir o som metálico das chaves sendo viradas na fechadura. Ele continua contando. E, a altura do décimo-primeiro carneirinho, a porta se abre.

O mais belo sorriso no mais belo rosto lhe dá as boas-vindas. A luz divina nos seus olhos emana calor pelas suas veias.

“Hey, Mario! Você chegou!”

Mario não diz nada. O que poderia ele dizer quando a mente dele sofre um branco porque a perfeita encarnação da Beleza está em pé na sua frente?

Ele só pode olhar para ela. Ele só quer olhar para ela.

“Mario?”

Aquela voz que soa como um sino de igreja o traz de volta a realidade.

“Ashley?”

“Sim?”

“Você está linda.”

Um tom de rosa colore as suas bochechas. Ela vira a cabeça um pouco, com um sorrisinho pequenininho e tímido decorando os seus lábios.

E, mais uma vez, Mario não consegue fazer nada senão encará-la.

Então é assim o sentimento. Estar sem palavras, estar completamente aturdido por uma simples exibição dos dentes, um par de olhos, olhos e dentes que brilham como um farol na mais escura e tempestuosa noite.

* * *

“No que você está pensando?” Ashley sussurrou no seu ouvido.

A pergunta de Ashley faz com que Mario vire a cabeça na direção dela. A luz do lustre que agracia o cabelo da moça faz parecer que ele tem luz própria, faz parecer que a lua se esconde por trás daquelas macias mechas.

“Hmm?” Mario ergue a sobrancelha para ela e trás a sua taça mais perto dos lábios para bebericar o resto do champanhe que estava ali.

“No que você está pensando?” Ela repete a sua pergunta.

Mario não responde por um minuto. Ele põe a taça de volta na mesa e observa o salão. Ele vê os seus colegas de time e outros conhecidos andando pelo aposento. Como o esperado para um jantar de gala, todos estão muito bem arrumados, esbanjando beleza e sofisticação. Mario volta o olhar para Ashley, e lhe lança um sorriso. Ashley é e sempre será a mais bela mulher do salão, com um sorriso que sempre faz com que Mario esqueça de como respirar.

“Eu só estava pensando que é uma boa festa…”, Mario diz.

“É, está linda…” Ashley responde com um leve balançar de cabeça, com aquele lindo sorriso.

Mario toma a mão dela que estava sobre a mesa e a segura entre as suas. “Mas sabe de algo ainda melhor?” Ele lhe pergunta. As sobrancelhas se erguem, uma dúvida brilha nos seus olhos. “O fato que eu estou nela junto com você, essa é a melhor parte dessa festa…” Mario responde sua própria pergunta, sem tirar os olhos dela um único segundo. Agora não é só mais um sorriso que decora a face, havia também uma cor rosada nas bochechas de porcelana dela.

Mario aumenta a firmeza do seu aperto na mão dela. E tem algo que parece água quente fluindo deliciosamente por suas veias, quando ele sente os dedos dela entre os dele, segurando-os. Ele vai guardar aquele sorriso e aquele calor no fundo do seu coração.

É assim o sentimento. Saber que alguém estava preenchendo o espaço vazio da sua alma. Era quente, maravilhosamente quente.

* * *

Mario consegue ouvir o som da música tocando, e vagamente distingue gente dançando ao seu redor. Mas a única coisa que lhe parecia real naquele momento era Ashley. Ashley, que estava tão linda naquele vestido grená, e agora por entre seus braços, dançando e dançando.

Mario puxa-a para mais perto, e deposita seu queixo sobre a cabeça do par. Ele sente um fraco cheiro de baunilha do perfume dela.

“Muito obrigada por essa noite…” Ashley diz enquanto deita a cabeça sobre os ombros do rapaz.

Mario beija o topo da cabeça dela.

“E obrigado a você…”

Ashley levanta o rosto e o olha nos olhos. “Por quê?”

“Por ser a coisa mais maravilhosa que já me apareceu na vida. Por ser você. Por ser perfeita.”

Mario jura, jura que a luz dos olhos dela era mais brilhante que a estrela d’Alva. É a única luz que ele jamais vai precisar para espantar a escuridão da sua vida.

Ele pende o rosto para mais perto do dela, e beija os belos lábios. Quando ele a sente o correspondendo, ele percebe uma última coisa. Que era assim o sentimento de ter um beijo perfeito. De ver a vida cor de rosa, absolutamente linda, porque a outra metade da sua alma estava já com ele.

**Author's Note:**

> Este foi um trabalho traduzido. Se alguém tiver algum tipo de reclamação válida, por favor entre em contato através de e-mail ou de comentário. Elogios também são aceitos!
> 
> This was a translated work. If anyone has a valid complaint about it, please, contact me through e-mail or in the comments.


End file.
